Ink cartridges used in inkjet printers typically comprise a vent that allows air to enter the cartridge as ink is drawn from the cartridge. The passage of such air into the cartridge avoids the creation of a vacuum within the cartridge and, therefore, facilitates the flow of ink from the cartridge.
The vent of an ink cartridge is normally sealed prior to use to avoid evaporation of the ink contained within the cartridge and leakage from the vent due to pressure changes during shipment. In some cases, the vent is covered by a sealing member that the end user removes prior to installing the cartridge within a printer. Often, such sealing members are held in place with pressure sensitive adhesive. Unfortunately, such adhesive exhibits high rates of failure, particularly when the adhesive is exposed to higher temperatures and/or altitudes. When the adhesive fails, air can then enter the cartridge and dry out the ink that the cartridge contains.